


No Pain, No Gain

by archived



Series: Soccer!AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Soccer!au, might make soccer au a series who knows, where are all the kanadia fics at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archived/pseuds/archived
Summary: Kanan gets injured in one of her soccer matches and Dia’s frustrated and worried





	No Pain, No Gain

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this is a kanadia soccer!au thing i guess. kanan's the school's soccer captain and dia's the president still.
> 
> i wrote this at like 2 am so i apologize if the writing quality or the pacing is bad

“I told you to be  _ careful! _ ”

 

Kanan wasn’t sure if she winced at the sharp tone of voice, or when a pair of hands roughly grabbed at her jersey. She was met with smoldering green eyes- unforgiving and intense.

 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, okay? And-  _ ow!” _ The soccer captain had put her hands up in defense when Dia leaned closer, her harsh gaze still boring into her skull. Her shirt collar was now bunched up into her girlfriend’s fists as the brunette only gripped tighter.

 

Dia let out a heavy exhale, before loosening her hold on the athlete’s clothes, muttering something under her breath to which Kanan hoped was an apology. The few seconds to relax were soon short-lived though.

 

“What happened to you out there?! You’re never this careless!”  _ There it is again. _ The blue-haired player shuffled her cleats nervously on the grass, trying to look anywhere but at her partner’s ruthless glare. 

 

Honestly, Kanan didn’t know what happened either. It was a tie, 2-2. One of the opposing team’s players had the ball, and they just so happened to be crossing her path. Normally, Kanan would have been more tactical and cautious on trying to steal the ball from the other player, however, this time was different. 

 

She had recklessly thrown herself straight at the girl in an attempt to somehow miraculously kick the ball away, but instead she was met with an elbow to her stomach, followed by a body-throbbing collision. Next thing she knew, she found herself dazed on the ground and was forced to switch out with one of her teammates due to her new injuries. Luckily, her team managed to score the winning point before the whistle blew and she was, of course, ecstatic. Much to chagrin, her girlfriend was not.

 

Dia had been watching from the bleachers and saw the whole incident play out. She had witnessed her partner’s rash decision making that cost her the rest of her game. Not only that, but she had gotten  _ hurt _ . Kanan was not the type to get easily injured either, so of course she was upset.

 

The pony-tailed girl slowly lifted her eyes off the ground to evenly- or at least try to- meet Dia’s own. “I’m sorry.” She breathed out finally, only to get another verbal beating from the other girl.

 

“How can you be so stupid?! Running head-on at that girl? You’re usually smarter than that!” Dia spat in her face, causing her to jump a bit from the loud volume.

 

Even though Kanan received at least one of Dia’s scoldings every day, the president hardly ever used such a searing edge to her voice.

 

Two hands jabbed sharply at her chest, and Kanan nearly toppled over in surprise. The pushes kept continuing relentlessly, pushing the soccer player back harshly until her back hit the goalie post. Kanan let out a low grunt- one of her bruises just so happened to be there.

 

However, she didn’t have time to process the ache when the same hands suddenly gripped tightly at her shoulders, “Did you know how worried I was when I saw that you weren’t moving on the ground?! I thought you were seriously hurt- or worse!” Kanan could only see the top of the brunette’s head, but felt Dia bury her face against her chest. When she tried to wriggle free, Dia only responded by squeezing tighter.

 

“I was so scared…” Came a muffled mumble. Something in Kanan’s chest constricted after those words. Dia was never really open when it came to expressing her emotions. Even when she seemed barely interested in her problems, Kanan knew that her girlfriend was just as worrisome as she was. And this was one of those times when the stone-faced student council president could really let her guard down.

 

Kanan wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, resting her bruised cheek against Dia’s head. “...I’m sorry.” She murmured quietly and rubbed gentle circles through the back of the brunette’s shirt. 

 

Only a few long moments passed by before Dia slowly raised her head. Kanan noted the moist glisten in her green irises, slightly streaked red from tearing up. Dia may have seemed to realized this, because she immediately pushed herself away from Kanan’s embrace and wiped her eyes with her sleeve in a hurried manner.

 

She hated seeing Dia cry, especially if she was one of the reasons why. The athlete hesitantly reached out and grasped the hand wiping away the tears. Setting it out between them, Kanan’s gaze flickered from the intertwined fingers to her lover’s face. “I’m sorry again, really.”

 

This earned a snort from the other girl, turning her head to the other side as she spoke out roughly, “Yeah I know you are. You can stop apologizing for the tenth time now.” Kanan chuckled, but was cut off when Dia whipped her threatening gaze back at her. “Only if you promise not to do something stupid like that again.”

 

The soccer captain’s lips twitched into a small smile, before responding softly, “Yeah, I promise.”

 

Dia’s face evened out and returned to her less hostile, but still stoic demeanor. Her thumb gently glided across Kanan’s knuckles- rough compared to her own smooth ones. She ran across the few small scratches here and there from when Kanan fell during the game. Her face wrinkled into a frown of worry.

 

She looked back up and finally noticed the purple welt on the side of her lover’s face. “Your cheek…” Dia reached out slowly with one of her hands, her fingers lightly grazing across the swollen surface.

 

Kanan stiffened at the sudden touch. It was rare that Dia would make any advances on physical contact, Kanan being the one to always initiate. She bit the corner of her lip and gave a breathy laugh, “U-Uh yeah. I don’t remember getting hit in the face or anything.”

 

Dia continued to give the bruise a scrutinizing look before humming in disapproval. “Does it hurt?”

 

The player shrugged her shoulders lamely in response. “Kind of? Well, not really I guess. It’ll get better later so it’s nothing to worry about-” Her words got caught in her throat when Dia suddenly leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

 

Kanan reached up to touch the place where Dia’s lips left as her girlfriend quipped, “Does it hurt less now?”

 

The corners of her lips tugged into a crooked grin as Kanan pointedly remarked, “I suppose. But I think I also busted my lip a little bit too.”

 

Dia only rolled her eyes, but in a light-hearted manner. “Oh fine, you spoiled baby. Come here.” She rested both of her hands on her girlfriend’s broad shoulders, tugging against the sleeves of the jersey to pull her down. Their lips softly brushed against each other, and both found themselves smiling into the kiss.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i might make more soccer!au drabbles later, if highschool doesn't decide to kick my ass that is
> 
> comments and reviews are appreciated!


End file.
